


无题

by finalcatalyst



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalcatalyst/pseuds/finalcatalyst
Summary: 成年薰嗣，纯肉
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 薰嗣
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	无题

渚薰到家时已近午夜，客厅留有一盏落地灯，餐桌上盖着宵夜。他脱掉西装外套放下包，先去浴室放洗澡水，虽猜想真嗣已经睡了，还是走向卧室，打算先看一看对方的睡脸再洗澡。  
白天忙里偷闲聊过几句，真嗣所在的实验室似乎出了大乱子，也不知道解决得怎么样了。  
卧室门留了一条缝，橙黄的光摸出一丝，台灯还亮着，但屋里静悄悄的。渚薰轻轻推开门，入眼便是半条搭在床沿的浴巾，床上的人随意裹着被子，两条腿不怕冷般露在外面，光溜溜的，一只脚勾着浴巾，脸深深埋在被子里，显然是睡熟了。  
渚薰踮着脚尖走进去，先小心翼翼抬起真嗣的脚把浴巾抽出来扔到旁边，再直起身，一边伸手拉被子给对方盖好，一边凑过去。  
只亲一下就好，他心想。  
真嗣蜷缩得很紧，渚薰不得不将脸也沿着被子缝埋进去，亲吻对方的脸颊，蹭蹭时下巴触到对方光裸的肩膀，与此同时，他探进被子帮真嗣调整姿势的手也是一顿。  
这触感，似乎什么都没穿……这就是浴巾会出现在这里的原因吗。渚薰没忍住，又低头亲真嗣的肩膀。这回可能没控制好力道，真嗣轻轻动了动，他在被子里翻了个身，挣扎着抬了一只眼又困倦地闭上，嘴里喃喃着什么，渚薰低头，听见他在叫自己的名字。原本只打算看一眼，现在却好像被困在这里似的，无法就这样站起身走出去。  
昏暗的光线里真嗣微张的嘴唇不知怎的勾住了心神，他俯下身亲吻对方，挑逗地抿着对方的下唇，舌尖轻轻挑开唇瓣，意图探入其中。真嗣又动了下，睁开眼，却似仍处于睡梦中般，眼光迷蒙地冲渚薰笑了笑，一条胳膊轻轻搭在他颈上，嘟哝道：“你回来了……”  
说话时两人的嘴唇彼此摩擦着，有些痒痒的，仿佛被挠了下心尖。渚薰轻声回道：“我回来了。”声线不可避免地变得暗哑。  
“好晚。”真嗣道，仍松松勾着渚薰的脖颈，他蹭了下对方，换了个朝上的姿势，原本抚在他臀部的手，也因此被压在底下，导致渚薰几乎伏到他身上。虽然隔着被子，但对方温暖的气息传递到自己这边来，令渚薰有些不想松手。  
“公司里出了些事，加班到这时候。”他低声解释着。  
“唔。”  
“睡觉的话要盖好被子，这样容易着凉。”他又道。  
“嗯……我忘记拿内裤了。”真嗣说，“太困。”  
渚薰想抽回手给他盖被子，看着对方困倦的模样他也不想闹得太过火，但手下的触感实在是——  
抽离一半的手换了个角度，慢慢抚摸回去，甚至直逼后面那处，因这动作真嗣终于清醒了些，近在咫尺的渚薰令他眼前模糊，眨了好几下眼，慢慢道：“薰？”  
“你明天可以晚点过去吗？”渚薰还在做最后的挣扎。虽这么问着，他的指头都探进对方体内了。  
真嗣因体内突然探进的异物轻轻吸气，脸上泛起潮红。虽然在一起这么多年了，但每次做这事的时候，他仍难以避免地有些害羞，“我明天下午才过去。”  
渚薰不再废话，低头吻住真嗣的嘴唇，舌尖温柔地挑开唇瓣探进内里，勾住他温热的舌尖逗弄，手也不再急切，从对方体内退出，转而握住其已稍稍勃起的阴茎，揉弄着顶端，手指研磨着那一个小孔，寻找着更刺激的角度。两人仍隔着被子，房间内的空气已逐渐灼热，真嗣原本大张着两条腿，此时在渚薰的逗弄下想要夹紧，却被对方单膝隔住，他磨蹭着对方，在快感的刺激下有些想要对方松手，同时又期盼更多爱抚。  
渚薰还穿着衬衫，他的吻一路绵延到真嗣的耳垂，低声诱哄对方为自己解扣子。真嗣这回竟没要求他关灯，双手默默从被子里伸出来，摸索着找到他的脖子，先拉开领带，再找那些小扣子。平时扣了数回的扣子此时骤然陌生起来，也不知是两人身体紧贴在一起的缘故，还是由于渚薰在亲吻啄啃他的脖子，手轻微颤抖着，一路往下，拉出衬衣下摆，在不经意间摸到对方勃发的阴茎。  
渚薰轻舔真嗣的锁骨，一手继续着揉弄动作，另一手从其右边乳头移开，握住对方停留在自己胯下的手，引导着他解开皮带拉下拉链，伸了进去。  
带着真嗣随自己的手动作几下后，渚薰便收回手，鼓励他继续，自己则再次抚摸对方的乳头，一路从锁骨缓慢挪移，直到含住对方左侧的乳头。  
温暖唇舌的骤然刺激令真嗣忍不住想要蜷缩，渚薰的牙齿轻轻噬咬着那一小点，极尽可能地刺激着它，真嗣的小声呜咽几乎成了嘉奖，渚薰专挑令他反应强烈的地方逗弄，就是想听到更多带着哭腔的呻吟。  
在真嗣彻底勃起之后，渚薰的手停止抚弄，轻轻拂过他的囊袋和会阴，掀开被子，抬起真嗣的双腿，手自正下方缓缓探入，他舔着真嗣的肚脐眼，要对方从床头柜里找到润滑剂给他。  
真嗣从他下体移开，伸手够住抽屉拉开，在情欲的刺激中翻找着那一小管润滑剂，颤抖的手指好不容易在不知什么东西的夹缝中勾住，收回手的时候被渚薰握住，对方吻了下他的手指关节，似乎微微笑了下。  
琥珀色灯光下的渚薰依旧温柔，比平时更具侵略性，对方自他手中拿走润滑剂，挤出些许沾在真嗣后穴入口，手指上也抹了些许，再次缓缓送入。  
异物感令真嗣轻喘出声，他微微向后仰着，修长纤细的脖颈在灯光下分外诱人，两手没入阴影中紧紧攥着两边的床单，双腿则盘在渚薰腰间，想夹紧却又因对方的动作而瘫软。探入体内的手指逐渐增加，这时的渚薰总是非常小心，他确认着真嗣的承受度，同时逗弄其敏感点，在欲望灼烧中真嗣的睫毛早已沾满泪珠，配上微皱的眉及潮红的脸，在如此灯光下分外享受。等真嗣后穴足以容纳三根手指时，渚薰抽出手，在自己的阴茎上涂满润滑剂，才凑近对方的下体，以顶端抵住入口，真嗣攥床单的动作更用力了，渚薰俯下身安慰地吻着他的嘴唇，哄他放松。  
穴口被顶开一个小口，这只是开始，火热的物体不断深入，真嗣紧紧闭着双眼，黑暗中不管是嘴唇还是下体带来的温度都如此清晰和不容抗拒，他有些慌乱，睫毛上的泪珠摇摇欲坠，渚薰的轻吻它们，却没有半点迟疑，一直挺进，直到彻底没入才停下来，让真嗣喘口气适应自己的存在。  
“薰……”做爱时真嗣总是更倾向于沉默，但偶尔也会忍不住开口，就像现在这样，以受到某种莫大委屈般地叫渚薰的名字。有时也会喊痛，尽管渚薰很喜欢他那样无助脆弱的语气，即便自己是让真嗣痛的罪魁祸首，对方仍紧紧攀住他像是抱住仅有的浮木，渚薰喜欢这种被迫切需要的感觉，但总归是舍不得真嗣痛的。  
“真嗣？”他不住吻着对方的嘴唇，“我要动了？”  
对方仅是蹭了下他的脸作为回答，渚薰一瞬间抱紧对方，下身缓缓往外拔出些许，再慢慢送入，他观察着真嗣的反应，逐渐加快抽送，有时缓下动作，在对方体内研磨着，看其难耐的神情。他吻着对方额间的汗珠，抬起盘在自己腰间的左腿，要真嗣侧过身，翻身时真嗣后穴下意识地缩紧，内里吮吸般地抽动着，渚薰抑制不住加快了抽送，他抱紧真嗣的肩膀，汗水滴在对方脸上，真嗣在狂暴的快感中失去方向，任由渚薰摆弄，只晓得压低自己的呻吟，有时渚薰会吻住他，连带吞下他的细碎呜咽。  
两人的身体紧紧贴在一起，真实地相连着，好似再也不必分开。与十几岁时的性爱不同，现在更趋温柔和相互抚慰。他们曾互相疯狂索取，在昏暗的房间抵死缠绵，吞噬彼此的痛苦和绝望，仿佛死亡撵着他们的脚后跟追逐般的慌乱，好似这个世界除对方外再无重要之事。  
现在他们早已不再是青涩年纪，明白性爱中对彼此温柔的重要性，懂得让那温柔满溢出来填充他们的生活，直至彻底补满。  
渚薰两手扣着真嗣的肩膀，此时对方伏在床沿，他从背后进入，不断抽送着恨不得整个充盈对方的身体，他腾出一只手往下，抚慰着真嗣的下体，对方已经射过一次，现下仍硬着，但下面早已泥泞不堪。真嗣两手紧扣床沿，灯光在他的手臂线条上越过，在阴影间留下暧昧痕迹，渚薰吻着他的肩胛骨，牙齿轻咬留下属于自己的刻印。真嗣在他抽插的同时配合着摆动身体，两人熟悉彼此的喜好并善于充分满足它，渚薰察觉对方的动作再次变得急不可耐，真嗣又开始叫他名字了，急切地呼唤着，还带着某种求饶意味，因为他的手指紧紧按着顶端小孔。  
“看着我射。”渚薰咬着他的耳垂要求。  
真嗣被渚薰扶着腰慢慢翻转过身体，两腿蜷起时后穴缩得更紧，他听话地睁大双眼，注视着半边身体沐浴在黄昏般光线下的恋人，对方猩红的双眸满含着强烈独占欲，正牢牢地注视着他。真嗣心惊的同时更想吻渚薰，他双臂勾住对方的脖颈引其俯下身来吻自己，渚薰终于挪开手指，与此同时下体最后用力一顶，两人同时释放。  
二人紧紧相拥，许久后渚薰才开口：“看来你得再洗个澡了。”  
真嗣蹭着他的肩膀，轻轻“嗯”了声。  
“一起洗吧。”


End file.
